


A Momentary Lapse In Tactical Judgement

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Hux Proves His Loyalty, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Post-TLJ, boot grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Inspired by an awesome art piece by LousySharkButt (.tumblr.com)found hereFor a moment General Hux considers aiming all of the guns in his command on Kylo Ren and opening fire.Ren knows about it and wants Hux to know who's in charge.





	A Momentary Lapse In Tactical Judgement

'I'm impressed with your restraint General.' Kylo Ren says, voice low and showing none of the frustration and anger he'd shown on the surface of Crait, he seems annoyingly calm to Hux who follows behind him, biting down on the inside of his cheek with every step to stop from showing the pain that's still spiking down his spine from being flung into the control console.

  
When Ren turns, Hux stops a few paces back, leaving a wide space between them -- as distant as he can manage in the command ship they'd escaped the Supremacy on.

  
The other First Order officers are still down on the planet, searching the remains of the abandoned Rebel base and Hux is not pleased to be alone with Ren, barely keeping from flinching when they pass the body-dented console on their way towards the passenger compartment that's been re-purposed into a command centre until their rendezvous with the remaining First Order fleet.

  
'I'm sure I don't know what you mean,' Hux responds, his eyebrows knit together in a line of confusion and there's a moment of hesitation that, if anyone were listening in, wouldn't be noticed, but Ren hears it, so attuned to the General's mannerisms, 'Supreme Leader.'

  
'You're a fool to think that I can't hear your true intentions, especially when they're screaming so loud across the battlefield,' he starts, throwing his billowing over-cloak to the floor beside the chair at the head of the table -- it's such an over-dramatic moment that Hux has to bite back the scoff that rises in his throat, 'now tell me why you didn't give the order.'

  
Hux pales, his gloved hands clenching into fists at his sides, his entire body tensing in preparation for another attack, 'I assure you, it was nothing. A momentary lapse in tactical judgement.'

  
'Would you have fired once, or unloaded the remaining stores of our ammunition. Did you consider how much it would take to stop me?' and Hux can feel the static building in the room, it tingles along his jawline and reminds him just how fast Kylo Ren's moods can shift, his throat aches along the bruises that mar his neck, another reminder, 'No, don't answer that. Remind me of your loyalties instead.'

  
'I serve the First Order.'

  
'And?'

  
It sounds like a question, but Hux can feel the demand of it in the static and _force_ that wraps around his legs and drags him forward, towards Kylo, his breath hitches in his throat and he does the best he can to brace himself, waiting for the inevitable impact.

  
'Do you only serve the First Order?' Ren says when the pull has stopped and Hux is standing directly in front of him, looking pale and delightfully scared and Ren can feel the power, the heat and weight of this conversation making him hard -- he shifts his legs open in response to the desire that Hux's fear is filling him up with and makes no attempt to hide his body's reactions.

  
'No, Supreme Leader.'

  
Hux's voice cracks, breaking a little on the words and Ren drops his hand down onto his lap, circling his fingers around the heavy outline of his cock, stroking when he asks, 'Who do you serve, General?'

  
'You.' Hux responds, hating the tremble in his voice and the way Ren seems to react to every hitch in his breath, pawing at himself like a beast -- he wants to sneer in disgust and get a hand on his blaster, destroy the monster that is Kylo Ren but he can't stop watching the way that gloved hand palms at the shape of Ren's cock, still hidden underneath too many layers of black and when Ren makes a quiet, desperate sound at the back of his throat when Hux says, 'I serve you. Supreme Leader.' he can feel the sound reverberate from the crown of his head all the way to the soles of his feet.

  
'How would you serve? Would you kneel before me? Prove your loyalties?'

  
'I...' Hux begins, hesitating for just long enough that the tug at his legs returns, static behind his knees, pulling his feet out from beneath him and dropping him down to the cold metal floor so suddenly that his teeth rattle at the impact, the pain throughout his back making him want to scream, making his eyes water, his breath coming out in a sharp exhale that ends with a sob, 'However you see fit.' he manages to say, voice shattered.

  
'Snoke was wrong. You're not rabid,' Ren reaches out, his mouth twitching up into a quick, barely there smile when Hux flinches right before his fingers curl around Hux's chin and tilt his face up, 'just a dog who needs a firm hand. Open your mouth.'

  
The taste of leather feels heavy on his tongue and he's horrified when his mouth floods with spit, lust curling down into the pit of his stomach with Ren's index and middle finger pushing in between his open lips, pressing down against his tongue and sliding along the insides of his cheeks, 'Show me.' Ren says and laughs quietly when Hux closes his lips around the push of Ren's fingers, sucking at the leather --his eyes open and narrowed, black blown and watching Ren stroke his free hand down against his cock.

  
Ren fucks his fingers deeper into Hux's mouth, the tips of them sliding against Hux's gag reflex and making the General choke and drool around Ren's knuckles -- he tries to pull back, his eyes watering again, 'Don't.' Ren orders, the pressure building around Hux's throat, phantom fingers finding bruises that are already wrapped around him like a necklace and holding him in place.

  
Hux goes still, whimpering in his throat, his shoulders tense, his cock traitorously throbbing between his legs at being so completely, entirely powerless here on his knees.

  
Ren's fingers continue, pushing and spreading between his lips until there's spit dripping down his chin, 'That's better, that's good.' he says, right before he pulls his hand back and wipes the saliva off along Hux's uniform -- his hands go to his pants, fingers tugging the fastenings open and Hux hates himself for watching, for groaning when Ren pulls his cock free, hard and heavy and thick, his fingers stroking along the length of it, thumb dragging through the precome slicked head, 'Ask for a chance to prove yourself General.'

  
'Ren,' Hux starts, moaning low when the pressure and static along his throat tightens for a moment -- he's unsure if Ren even realizes, wonders briefly if it's just a reaction to his name being said aloud, 'S-supreme Leader.' he corrects, speaking around the way his mouth keeps flooding wet, his fingers clenched into fists at his side, and he's angry at being on his knees with his cock fully filled out and heavy between his legs. On his knees for Kylo Ren and _asking for more_.

  
'Well? I'm not a patient man.'

  
And, again, Hux bites back his first reaction to scoff, the leather of his gloves creaking when he tightens his fingers even more, 'I serve the First Order,' he repeats, leaning into the squeeze around his throat this time and moaning when it makes his cock throb, his cheeks reddening with shame, 'and I will serve you, Kylo Ren. Let me show you where my loyalty lies.'

  
The pressure on his neck doesn't let up, not even when Ren threads his fingers into Hux's hair and tugs him forward hard enough that Hux almost looses his balance -- the tip of Ren's leaking cock dragging wetly along the curve of Hux's lips, pushing forward, sliding into the soaking heat of the General's mouth and Hux groans, spreading his lips wider, stretched at the sides to fit the width of Ren's heavy cock between them.

  
'So good, my General, so determined.' Ren moans, praising him, while shifting on his chair to push his hips up -- his cock sliding further into Hux's mouth, making Hux's throat clench and tighten around the head of him. Hux chokes again, unable to pull away with the fingers in his hair and the ones still ghosting around his neck keeping him there -- he swallows, over and over, fighting back the urge to cough around the weight and size of Ren filling him up and then, finally, moaning when his body accepts the shove, opening wider and letting Ren's cock sit deep in his throat.

  
Ren's hips jerk forward, pushing until the General's nose is shoved up against his pelvis, he holds Hux there, thrusting shallowly into the tight hole of his throat until Hux's hands reach up, fingers clenching around his knees and when he lets up Hux pulls away, gasping and groaning while looking up at Ren from under his lashes, face red, eyes almost black, mouth swollen and wet, he looks completely wrecked and Ren exhales sharply, dropping his hand from Hux's hair to his own cock and stroking fast, coming quick and hard across Hux's face, his cheeks, his lips, his chin.

  
Hux's fingers dig in, still pressed around Ren's knees, his own legs slipping open wider on the floor with the outline of his cock showing through the fabric of his uniform slacks and he hates the sound that slips out from his throat at the same time that Ren's come is sliding wetly down his face -- Ren watches him, taking in how utterly destroyed his General is before stretching his leg out to press the weighted bottom of his boot down against the thick line of Hux's cock, 'Go ahead General, rut against your Master like the dog you are.' he says, leaning back in his chair and smiling at the mix of emotions playing across Hux's face: lust, hate, desire, shame, need.

  
He watches as Hux closes his eyes and he lifts his foot in response, just enough to keep Hux from being able to grind his cock forward against the heel of Ren's boot, 'Eyes open.' Ren instructs and waits to press down again until Hux is looking at him, shame colouring his face, hate in his eyes but the first drag of Ren's boot over his cock has him moaning, head falling forward for just long enough that his already messy hair falls in front of his face, 'Now. Aren't you thankful?'

  
'Y-yes.' Hux groans, his voice low, angry, desperate, and Ren laughs again, pressing his foot down harder, those phantom fingers stroking against Hux's neck and squeezing until Hux can barely gasp for air --

  
'Yes what.' Ren asks but Hux knows it's not a question. The choking sensation around his throat lessens for just long enough that Hux can weakly whisper--

  
'Supreme Leader.' and then it's back, wrapped around his neck and making him light-headed and weak, his blood throbbing in his veins, in his cock, until his hips twitch forward one last time and he comes in his slacks, dragging himself over the treads of Ren's boot.

  
Hux keeps his head bowed afterwards, breathing hard and trembling, though he doesn't flinch when Ren runs his hand through his hair again, pulling just hard enough to get him to look up, 'Very good General.' he says, keeping eye contact for a moment before standing and walking towards the door, 'Do not give me cause to doubt your loyalty again.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [Exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com)
> 
> i guess this has a sequel now? [A Better Title Than General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152171)


End file.
